Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may be launched to provide remote observation of a location of interest and to then return to ground for landing and recovery. Some UAVs do not have landing gear, or have landing gear that is not sufficient to clear the propeller during landing. Damage to the aircraft may result, including damage to the propeller and engine compartment should the propeller strike the ground during landing. A need continues to exist to reduce the possibility of damage to the propeller and engine compartment during landing.